


El Fin de la Carretera

by SrtaDraconis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaDraconis/pseuds/SrtaDraconis
Summary: Según muchas canciones, la vida es un carretera.





	El Fin de la Carretera

Si uno se pone a pensar, las alegorías cursis sobre que la vida es un carretera no están del nada equivocadas. ¿Saben lo que le puede pasar a uno en la carretera? De todo, desde atropellar a una rabipelao a tener sexo salvaje con un extraño.

Pero más que todo, es llegar a encontrarle sentido a la vida.

En esa noches donde lo único que suena en las radio son los viejos hits melancólicos de amores y oportunidades perdidas, donde te acompañan el amarillo de las lámparas y tu hermano está roncando al lado tuyo (con la ocasional dosis de gas metano) te pones a pensar en lo rápido que pasa la vida...y lo extraña que se pone.

De una pequeña ciudad Kansas a otra pequeña ciudad de Kansas, haciéndoles frente a cuanto demonio y hasta Dios se traviesa en tu camino.

La cuestión es que cuando te acostumbras a la carretera, dejar atrás lugares, personas y uno que otro corazón, que termina haciéndose sencillo.

Se vuelve sencillo incluso dejar atrás partes de ti.

Pero el destino, la vida, Di...no, ese idiota no, o lo que sea, se vuelven en contra de ti:

Te dan un lugar para llegar, donde tus cosas tienen lugares específicos; una cocina que limpiar, y personas que amar. Por muy cursi que suene.

Y dentro de lo malo, te da cosas buenas, para después quitártelas. Llegas al punto en que todo se vuelve parte de ti y tú te vuelves parte de todo. Te vuelves uno con el asfalto y los árboles.

Ahora, bueno, la vida se mueve tan rápido que sin darte cuenta, ya llegas al final del camino y sigues dejando parte de tu corazón en los que aún les queda por recorrer.

Al final, llegas a donde tenías que llegar, ojalá hubiera llegado solo, pero al parecer la dependencia es tanto que hasta esa carretera la tenían que recorrer juntos.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Desde mi parecer, Sam y Dean no están destinados a sobrevivir el último capítulo de Supernatural, este one-shot está enfocado en Dean y alude a su camino al Cielo, o hacía donde los lleve el destino.  
> Quedan solo 7 capítulos de Supernatural y no queda más que decir gracias.


End file.
